littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
AceStriker21
is the 21th episode of Gladiator of Field AceStriker. Summary Rinsho and Miyuki go for a date at cafe in hopes of strengthening their bond and increase the AceStrikers' own power. Meanwhile, the match between Gosei Bakuhatsu and Yellow Condor were cut when the new horseman Ezekiel has kidnapped a young girl Olga and held hostage in hopes to fights the AceStrikers. Together with Ryoma and the teammates, Miyuki and Rinsho fights the new army to save Olga. Major Events *Ezekiel makes his appearance and attacks the AceStrikers for the first time. *Rinsho and Miyuki now permanently start dating together and meets a little Russian girl Olga for the first time. *Rinsho reveals that he speak English flauntingly. *Gear reveals that the reason Victor failed to protect Planet Gloria was because of a voice coming from it, leading the Horsemen to successfully obtain Chalice of Glory and destroy the home planet. *The A-Class Haisha monster appears for the first time. *Silver Striker uses Thunder Moon Wave and Half Moon Hell Sword for the first time. *Merry Striker charging her Saint Gauge into third slot and performs Happy Full Bloom, along with Silver Striker performs Silver Moon Infernos Sword for the first time *Rinsho officially joins the group. *The song Dear My Superstar is heard for the first time. Synopsis The Horsemen Trio were taken to prison since they've failed for the last time. Cybergeddon then summons the new elite horseman Ezekiel to takes Kataktis' position to terrorized Russia. Meanwhile, as Gosei Bakuhatsu prepare for opening match against Yellow Condor, Rinsho takes Miyuki with him for the dating at cafe, with both lovers initially finding it hard to get used to fall in love each other. Going to the shop for ingredients, they meets a little girl named Olga, crying because she lost in the shop, so Miyuki and Rinsho takes Olga to the garden while searching for her mother. When asked by Gear about what happened when Victor has failed for protecting Chalice of Glory and his father, Gear explains that Victor heard his's voice begs him to stop him which prompted him to save him, setting the Four Horsemen to successfully obtained the chalice and destroy the planet. As Rinsho realizes that Victor feels guilty that he never bothered to hear Gear out before due to his faliure, Ezekiel kidnaps Olga and attacks them with a brand-new A-Class Haisha monster Angra. Rinsho initially gets the upper hand but is soon double teamed by a speedy Haisha brother Manyu. Luckily, Miyuki arrives to back Rinsho up, charging her Saint Gauge to the third slot, they performed Happy Full Bloom and Silver Moon Infernos Sword to overwhelms Angra and Manyu. With Ryoma and his teammates comes to save Olga from Ezekiel, Rinsho defeats Angra and Manyu with Touboe Rifle. After Olga reunites with her mother, Ezekiel told them that he was summoned by Cybergeddon to avenge his master's death, then, Cybergeddon uses his modified version of Gigantic Ray called "Gigantic Ray MK-Alpha" to repair and enlarges both in one body known as Angra Manyu. Just then, StrikerOh attempt to fight back, but the Haisha's armor don't affect the attack. Angra Manyu destroy Pegasus Bomber with Gemini Beam, lost their Pegasus Crest in progress. As StrikerOh is about to be defeated, the Moonlight Armour comes to the rescue and destroy Angra Manyu with one blow, much for Rinsho's surprise. Gear said that five Garou Shards were gathered together, allowing him to ride it along with another two saints: Kitsune Dozer and Lupo Sword. After the battle, Rinsho gives his thanks to Miyuki and becomes closer with Ryoma and his friends after Gosei Bakuhatsu won. Rinsho then being officially welcomed by the AceStrikers as the sixth ranger and started performs "Dear My Superstar" song for his fans as the episode ends. Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. AceStrikers *'Miyuki Shibuki / Merry Striker' *Ryoma Asamiya / Red Striker *Itaru Higashikawa / Blue Striker *Kakeru Kumodera / Yellow Striker *Teppei Tsuchida / Black Striker *Ethan Shirosora / White Striker *Rinsho Gamo / Silver Striker Allies *Victor *Sir Hawk / Hakuto Takahata *Sir Gear / Reiji Ookami Villains *Cybergeddon *Ezekiel *Thanaz *Peina *Polemos *Haisha Monster: Angra and Manyu Secondary Characters *Eiichiro Tokuyama *Olga Trivia *Silver Striker officially joins the title screen. *The original ending is replaced with Dear My Superstar, a song that Rinsho sing for the fans. Category:Episodes Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Fan Anime